Christmas Joy
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: This is a one-shot story for the holidays. Read and Review. No Flame! Cover art is mine.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars, as much as I wish I did, I also don't own Christmas. All OCs in the story were either made by me, my sister, or both of us.**

 **Read and review. No flame!**

 **Summary: this is just a one-shot for the holidays. Sorry I couldn't get it done before Christmas!**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **/ = bond speech**

 **Kahuna is 31(Livian Jedi), Elizabeth is 30(Livian Jedi), Tom is 9(Jedi), Gabby is 8(Livian Jedi), Kate and Linda are 7(Livian Jedi and Jedi), April is 6(Jedi), Obi-Wan and Rilla are two months younger than April(Both Jedi), Ralph is 5(Jedi), Rilme is 4(Jedi).**

 **And if you have read Creché Days chapter 2 than you already know the special information on Kate, April, and Ralph. If you haven't read it than I suggest you do, cause I am not going through all that every time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christmas Joy...**

Location: _Livfrhm_ Date: _Christmas Eve Day_ Time: _1800 hours_...

Elizabeth Kenobi was in the kitchen with Gabby, Kate, Linda, and Obi-Wan cooking Christmas dinner. She had sent all of the staff home to their families.

"Obi-Wan, can you please get the sprinkles and take them over to to the counter where the cookie dough is?" Elizabeth Kenobi asked her son.

"Yes, ma'am!" Obi-Wan answered as he grabbed the red and green sprinkle containers.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Gabby, please get the ham out of the oven!" Elizabeth called.

Gabby, who had been fixing the Deviled eggs, ran over to the oven that was going off. Turning off the timer, she opened it and, after putting on oven mitts, she got the ham out and took it over to the counter that they had decided to put all the done food on.

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen checking where Obi-Wan was putting sprinkles on the cookies, Kate and Linda were making Apricot Salad, and Gabby, who was once again working on the Deviled Eggs. Making sure no one needed help, she then looked over at the datapad on counter in front of her.

Main Meal: _Ham, Mashed Potatoes, Green Beans, Rolls, Cranberry Sauce, Corn on the Cob, Deviled Eggs, Apricot Salad._ Desert: _Pecan Pie, Pumpkin Pie, Chocolate Pudding, Cookies._ Drinks: _Tea, Hot Chocolate, Apple Cider._

After checking off Ham, Deviled Eggs, and Apricot Salad, she started working on the Corn on the Cob.

* * *

Location: _Living Room_ Time: _1823..._

Kuhanu Kenobi was moving Christmas decorations into the living room so that after Christmas Dinner they could start decorating inside. **A/N: all the rooms mentioned are in the front side of the castle, same with upstairs rooms.)** when he heard the door chime. "Tom, please go see who's at the door!"

"Yes, sir!" Tom answered as he ran past the living room door on his way to the front door.

"Grandpa, Nana, Granddaddy, Grandma!" Tom yelled in excitement.

"Hello Tom," Roger Trekk, AKA Granddaddy, said, giving him a hug.

"Gwanddaddy!" Rilme called happily from where she was standing beside Rilla.

"Hello, Rilme," Roger said, holding out his arms which Rilme run happily to.

"Hello, Nana," Rilla said while giving Natalie Kenobi a big hug.

"Hello, sweetie," Natalie said, returning the hug.

"Grandpa!" Ralph yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Hello, Ralph," Samuel Kenobi called back.

{Grandma!} April signed.

{Hi, April} Olivia Trekk signed back.

/Mommy, they're here!/ April called through the Force to Elizabeth.

 _Back in the kitchen..._

/Mommy, they're here!/ Came April's call.

"Your Grandparents here!" Elizabeth told the four kids helping her.

"Yay!" They yelled as they ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door.

* * *

Location: _Dining Room_ Time: _1904..._

The food was on the table and everyone was seated. Rilla was trying to take a Deviled Egg but Obi jabbed her in the side before she could. "You have to wait till after we say the blessing before you can have one."

"Fine," Rilla said, unhappily.

They then said the blessing and the adults started fixing plates.

* * *

Location: _Living Room_ Time: _1724..._

"Ok, Linda, Kate, here are two ornaments for you to hang," Elizabeth handed the identical twins the two ornaments to them and they hung them on the tree.

 _Two hours later..._

The tree was decorated and other decorations were hanging up inside the house. They had just finished doing some of their Christmas traditions and all the kids were all asleep.

"Mom, Dad, can you take Rilla and Obi to their room?" Kuhanu asked his parents.

"Sure thing," Samuel answered.

"I'll take Kate and Linda to their room," Kahuna said.

"Daddy, can you take Rilme to her room?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"Of course, sweetie," Roger said.

"I'll take April and Ralph to their rooms," Olivia said.

"And I'll take Tom and Gabby to their rooms," Elizabeth said.

Then they all picked up the kids and carried them upstairs and to bed.

* * *

Location: _Livian Royale Palace_ Date: _Christmas Day_ Time: _0700 hours..._

Rilla was the first one up in the morning. She looked around her's and Obi-Wan's room. Deciding to wake Obi-Wan up, she crawled out of bed and tip toed to Obi's bed.

"Wake up!" She yelled in his ear.

"Ow! You don't have to yell right in my ear!" Obi yelled quietly at her.

"Come on. You wake Tom, Gabby, Kate, and Linda. I'll wake April, Ralph, and Rilme. We'll meet you in front of Mommy and Daddy's room." Rilla said as she left the room.

 _Ten minutes later..._

Everyone was in the living room and opening up gifts.

They decided to go in order of age. First the Grandparents, (you can decide what order for them.) then Kahuna, Elizabeth, Tom, Gabby, Kate, Linda, April, Obi-Wan, Rilla, Ralph, and Rilme.

"I got a holo chess game!" Tom said happily.

"I got a new arts and crafts kit!" Gabby exclaimed.

"We got necklaces that come together!" Kate and Linda said together.

{I got a datapad picture book!} April signed happily.

"I got a model ship set!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Sweet, a new datepad book!" Rilla said excitedly.

"I got a holo puzzle!" Ralph shouted.

"A dolly! A dolly!" Rilme said happily.

"Merry Christmas little ones!" All the adults shouted in unison.

 **Sorry it took so long to publish this story. :( I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I hope everyone as a happy New Year!**


End file.
